The First Time
by LyingLikeA
Summary: A series of one shots that interconnect with each other of a series of firsts in Aria and Ezra's relationship. Updated every 1-2 days. Rated T for later chapters to come.


Third Person POV

"And don't forget to finish your packets!" Ezra said as all of his students exited quickly. He could tell Aria was purposefully lacking up slowly so that they could talk. "Miss Montgomery, can I speak to about your essay?" Aria looks up to meet Ezra's eyes and then slings her bag around her shoulder. "Yeah, what's up?" Aria asks. "We'll when I was reading you essay," Ezra starts, sneakily looking around the room to see if all the students had left. "I- ok they're gone." Ezra said as he went over to the door and closed it, pulling down the shade in the window. Aria is leading against his desk, facing where Ezra now stands by the door. "Do you want to come over after school?" Ezra asks walking up to Aria and grabbing hold of her hands as she slightly means back on his desk. "I was thinking you could come over to my place." Ezra gives her a look as if to say, 'are you crazy?' Aria notices and quickly restates what she had originally said, "I mean, my parents are going to be out of town with Mike this weekend at a lacrosse tournament and won't be back until late Sunday. I thought you could come over for a while." "Okay." Ezra says while smiling. He gives her a light peck and the lips. "You don't want to be late for class Miss Montgomery." He says as he walks back behind his desk and sneakily looks at Aria. "Yes Mr. Fitz." Aria days as she opens the door and takes one last glance at Ezra.

Later that day...

As soon as the bell rings at three, Aria practically jumps out of her seat and rushes out the door. She quickly goes to her locker, puts her unneeded books away, and says by to the girls. She rushes down the hallway, through the parking lot, and into her car as soon as she sticks the keys in, she's off. She luckily got out fast enough that she beat the Rosewood Day traffic that happens at the end of the day in the school parking lot. It is evident that Aria is excited for Ezra to come over. In a matter of five minutes, Aria is home, and inside her house. She runs upstairs to go change her clothes and take her make up off. I know what you are thinking, 'Why would she take off her make up instead of fixing it?'. Well, the answer to that is actually very simple. They don't feel the need to have to be all dressed up around each other. Plus, they'd much rather be comfy in clothes. *beep beep* Aria looks down at her phone. It says she has one new text from Ezra. She smiles as she opens it. "Hey. I'll be over in about 15 minutes. Have to go home and get some stuff before I come over. Love you xxEzra"

Aria blushes slightly and smiles as she sees this. she texts back, "Ok. See you soon. Love you too xxAria" she clicks send and then proceeds to take off her make up. After her face is wiped clear, she goes to her dresser and pulls out a pair of small black tight fitting shorts and a loose fitting tank top. As soon as Aria is dressed, she hears the doorbell.

Aria rushes down the stairs, careful not to stumble. Aria opens the door and smiles as she looks into Ezra's eyes. He smiles back at her. "Come in. Come in." Aria says, gesturing with her arms and stepping out of the doorway to make room for Ezra to walk through. He has a bag with him, probably filled with clothes to change into later and for the next day. But right now, he is dressed in loose fitting jeans and a yellow Hollis College t-shirt. After he sets his bag down, he goes over to Aria and leans down and gives her a kiss on the lips. Aria leans into it as she wraps her arms around Ezra's neck. After a minute, they break apart and lean their foreheads against one anothers and smile as they just hold each other there, eyes closed. Eventually they break apart and she god into the kitchen. Ezra follows. Throughout the night, the eat takeout chinese food, watch black and white movies, including their favorite 'It Happened One Night', and eventually fall asleep sprawled out on the couch.

Ella's POV

I pulled up to the house, a day and a half early because I couldn't go to Mike's lacrosse tournament after all because I have a lot of papers to grade. That's when I noticed a silver car parked on the street in front of the house. It looked a lot like Ezra Fitz's car. Aria and Ezra weren't still seeing each other, were they? I guess I'll find out when I get inside. I unlock the front door and step inside. The first thing I notice is a gym bag on the floor by the front door. I walk a little further in the house to see the end credits of 'It Happened One Night' rolling on the tv.

I walk over to turn it off and turn around. I see Aria and Ezra curled up on the couch, asleep. So they were still seeing each other. But as I take a closer look, I realize how comfortable they must be as i notice Aria has absolutely no make up on. I think the last time I saw her like that was when she was 13, the year before she started wearing make up. Her hair is sprawled across her shoulders and she is wearing a way too large yellow Hollis College, no doubtedly Ezra's. And Ezra is wearing no shirt, cause Aria is wearing it, and flannel pajama pants. His face is nuzzled into the top part of Aria's hair and he has his arms wrapped around her. Along with that, his hair is sticking up in every direction, and there is a blanket resting at there feet. I have to admit. I am kinda upset that they are seeing each other again, but they look so cute.

I'll just talk to them about tomorrow morning when they both wake up.

And that was the first time anyone saw them being them. Together.


End file.
